yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 6
"Innocent Toy - Death-Toy Scissors Bear" (無邪気な融合玩具　デストーイ・シザー・ベアー Mujaki na Omocha Desutōi Shizā Beā), known as "Toying Around: Part 2" in the Dub version, is the sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Sora reveals his true colors when he performs a Fusion Summon! Yūya tries to fight back by Pendulum Summoning, but due to Sora's tactics and strategy, "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" only gets stronger and ends up destroying Yūya's "Odd-Eyes"! As Sora gets stronger and stronger, he tries to make Odd-Eyes' power his own. Can Yūya show him an "Entertainment Duel"...!? Summary Sora has just Fusion Summoned "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". Yūya stares down at it, wondering what to do. Shūzō comments that "Fusion" can be used to fuse two monsters into a new, stronger monster. He and Yuzu conclude Sora performed a Fusion Summon. Shūzō says Fusion Summoning was being taught at LDS, meaning that Sora is a student there. Yuzu explains that Sora planned on entering LDS, but eventually decided not to after seeing Yūya Duel. " knocking "Discover Hippo" and Yūya into a lake of juice.]] Back at the Duel, Sora declares the start of his Battle Phase. He attacks "Entermate Discover Hippo" with "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" delivers a powerful punch at "Discover Hippo", knocking it and Yūya into another lake of juice. Yuzu and Ayu yell Yūya's name. Yūya surfaces and swims back to the lake's edge, with his LP reduced to 2600, to the girls' relief. As Yūya catches his breath, "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" looms over him. Sora activates the effect of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", letting it equip the monster it destroyed to itself. " devours "Discover Hippo".]] The arm of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" extends and it fishes "Discover Hippo" out of the lake. "Scissors Bear" devours Yūya's monster as Yūya and his friends look on in horror. Sora continues that "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped by this effect; as he finishes, "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" grows larger. Shūzō exclaims that the monster grew, while Yuzu yells it now has an ATK of 3000. A worried Tatsuya says "Scissors Bear" is now stronger than Yūya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", while Futoshi says "Scissors Bear" can destroy it now . Shūzō calls "Scissors Bear" a terrifying card for its ability to gain ATK equal to the ATK of the monsters it destroys. As a frustrated Yūya gets up, Sora chides him for lacking his usual confidence. He Sets two cards to end his turn. Yūya begins his turn. He mutters that while "Scissors Bear" is a powerful monster, "Odd-Eyes" still has reliable friends to fight alongside it and Yūya. " decreasing the ATK of "Scissors Bear" to 2400.]] Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Sword Fish" to decrease the ATK of "Scissors Bear" by 600. The after-images of "Sword Fish" pin the feet of "Scissors Bear" to the ground, reducing its ATK to 2400. Tatsuya exclaims that "Odd-Eyes" is now stronger than "Scissors Bear", while Futoshi says "Odd-Eyes" can destroy it now. Yūya mounts "Odd-Eyes" and declares the start of his Battle Phase. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Scissors Bear", but Sora counters with his Trap Card, "Jack in the Box", allowing him to negate the attack, send an opponent's monster that did not attack to the Graveyard, and have the attacking monster lose ATK equal to the ATK or DEF of the sent monster. of "Timegazer Magician".]] Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician" to negate the activation of Sora's Trap and re-Set it. He declares "Inverse Gearwidth" as "Timegazer" extends its gauntlet and rewinds time. Sora is excited as the effect fully resolves; it makes time turn backward and make it as if the Trap never activated. He wonders how the effect will fare against a second Trap. Yūya wonders what Sora means, and Sora activates his second Set card, another copy of "Jack in the Box". Tatsuya realizes Sora Set the second copy of "Jack in the Box" to bypass the effect of "Timegazer Magician". sees "Jack in the Box" grab "Amenboat".]] Yuzu observes that the effect of "Timegazer" can only be used once per turn, while Shūzō finishes that Yūya won't be able to stop this Trap. Sora sends "Entermate Amenboat" to the Graveyard for "Jack in the Box"; a spring-loaded hand extends from "Jack in the Box", grabs "Amenboat", and throws it at "Odd-Eyes", knocking Yūya off of it. This reduces its ATK by the DEF of "Amenboat", which is 1600. Sora chides Yūya again, this time for pulling off a sad face like that. Yūya switches "Sword Fish" to Defense Position. Sora calls this tactic a passive one and says he is disappointed if Yūya is lacking options. He was hoping to have a more interesting Duel with his teacher. Yūya Sets a card and ends his turn. The ATK of "Scissors Bear" returns to normal. A worried Yuzu mutters Yūya's name. activates his Magic Card "Toy Parade".]] Sora takes his turn and draws "Toy Parade". He says he can end the Duel with this and activates it. This turn, a "Toy" monster with an Equip Magic Card can attack as many times as the number of Equip Cards equipped to it. Shūzō exclaims this is bad. Futoshi asks why this is the case, as all "Scissors Bear" has is "Discover Hippo", meaning it can only attack once as usual. Tatsuya says he understands now, while Yūya continues that if "Scissors Bear" destroys another monster and equips it, it gains an additional attack. Sora is pleased that Yūya figured it out. Futoshi now understands the situation; if "Scissors Bear" destroys a monster and equips it, it can destroy another one and equip it as well. Tatsuya says "Scissors Bear" can now attack three times, making Yūya lose all his monsters. Sora finishes that he can finish Yūya off with a direct attack. As Yūya is frustrated about his impending loss, Shūzō wonders if this is the power of Fusion Monsters, while Ayu asks if Yūya is really going to lose. Yuzu reassures her that Yūya is fine; he won't just give up from a situation like this. Sora says he will destroy Yūya's ace, "Odd-Eyes", first. Yūya thinks about the effect of "Toy Parade"; each time "Scissors Bear" destroys a monster, it becomes a multi-attacking monster that can increase its ATK. If the combo succeeds, he will lose. on "Scissors Bear"'s hand.]] Therefore, his only option is to negate the destruction of "Odd-Eyes", and to accomplish this, he will need an Action Card. Yūya dashes off and spots an Action Card stuck on a candy cane. Sora yells, "I don't think so!" and jumps on the hand of "Scissors Bear". As he runs, Yūya calls out to "Odd-Eyes" and mounts it. "Scissors Bear" throws Sora to where the Action Card is, to the surprise of everyone watching the Duel. He manages to grab the card before Yūya can get there. Sora leaps through several candy structures before landing on the hand of "Scissors Bear". ".]] Yūya's friends are surprised by Sora's agility, with Shūzō wondering what school Sora attended. Sora says in order to get Action Cards, one had to utilize their monsters well; destroying "Discover Hippo" was the right decision. Yūya asks if Sora planned this far ahead. Sora starts his Battle Phase as he somersaults off of "Scissors Bear". He attacks "Odd-Eyes" with "Scissors Bear", but Yūya activates his Set Card "Entertainment Flash", as he controls a "Entermate" monster. using "Candy Coat" to protect "Scissors Bear" from Yūya's "Entertainment Flash".]] This lets Yūya switch the attacking monster to Defense Position. "Sword Fish" flashes a rainbow-colored light, causing "Scissors Bear" to cover its eyes. Sora activates the Action Card he got earlier, "Candy Coat". A piece of candy floats down, unwraps and transforms into a pair of sunglasses that allow "Scissors Bear" to get through to the blinding light. Yūya exclaims, "What?!" and Sora explains that this turn, a monster he controls is unaffected by Magic and Trap Cards; also, it cannot be destroyed by battle. He calls this too bad and says had Yūya gotten the card, he would have protected "Odd-Eyes" with it. Yūya curses and Sora continues his attack. "Scissors Bear" punches "Odd-Eyes", knocking Yūya off and sending it crashing down into the lake behind them. Yūya is devastated by his ace monster's destruction as his LP fall to 500. is depressed by the destruction of "Odd-Eyes".]] He yells, "Odd-Eyes!" Ayu yells Yūya's name again. Yūya begins to tear up and places his goggles over his eyes, bemoaning the destruction of his ace monster. Sora asks if Yūya is alright because he took a lot of damage from that attack. Shūzō says Yūya's defeat is guaranteed; he can understand the frustration of defeat. Yuzu says this isn't all; "Odd-Eyes" is what lets Yūya have the courage to press onwards. It is also the symbol of the Pendulum Summoning Yūya created. Tatsuya notes that Yūya's heart was damaged, while Futoshi yells at Yūya not to lose. Yuzu mutters Yūya's name again. Sora says he will leave his depressed teacher alone and take "Odd-Eyes". He orders "Scissors Bear" to equip "Odd-Eyes" and it salutes. Yūya grabs his pendant as he recalls another memory of his childhood. In a playground, a young Yūya is looking around for his lost pendant. He is on the verge of tears as his father, Yūshō, asks what's wrong. Yūya tells him he lost his pendulum. and Yūshō.]] Yūshō says this is a problem indeed. He tells Yūya if he keeps on being sad and crying about it, nothing good will come out of it. He also tells his son to keep his chin up and laugh whenever he felt like crying. If he does, he will be able to move forward. Yūya continues to cry and Yūshō encourages him to heed this advice. Yūya looks up and his previous sulky expression is replaced by an excited one. He exclaims that he found his pendulum, which is hanging from a tree branch. Yūshō congratulates Yūya for following his advice. Back in the present, Yūya repeats his father's advice, "When you feel like crying, laugh". He grins and starts to laugh, to the confusion of everyone present. discovers "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in his Extra Deck.]] As he continues to laugh and remove his goggles, Yūya thinks if he can keep his heart in Defense Position, there is no way he can enjoy Dueling. He reaffirms his vow to bring fun, entertaining Duels to other people. If he can't enjoy his Duels, he can't cheer up people. Yūya looks up at the enlarged pendulum swinging between his two Pendulum Monsters. His Duel Disk's interface gives off a signal and Yūya wonders what this means. He realizes that this is his Extra Deck, but he did not have any cards there before. He presses the button on the touch screen and a tab pulls out "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", shocking him. "Scissors Bear" continues to fish for "Odd-Eyes" at the lake. It appears puzzled that it couldn't find it. Sora is just as puzzled as his monster is. Yūya reveals that "Odd-Eyes" is not in the Graveyard, but it is in the Extra Deck. His friends are surprised, and Yuzu wonders how "Odd-Eyes" was sent there. Sora displays the same surprise, then starts to laugh. He calls this awesome; destroyed Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard. This is the first time Sora had heard of this. If the monster was not sent to the Graveyard, "Scissors Bear" cannot equip it. Sora ends his turn, leaving him excited for Yūya's next move. Summons "Entermate Cheermole".]] Yūya agrees and begins his turn, yelling, "The fun has just begun!" He draws "Entermate Cheermole" and says the actors have gathered. He does a somersault and declares a Pendulum Summon. As the Pendulum Scale of "Stargazer Magician" is 1, while the Scale of "Timegazer Magician" is 8, Yūya can Pendulum Summon monsters of Levels 2 to 7. He Pendulum Summons "Cheermole", a new Pendulum Monster, in Defenese Position. "Cheermole" frantically looks around before diving underground. Yūya also Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Extra Deck. Tatsuya exclaims that Yūya can Pendulum Summon monsters from the Extra Deck as well; Futoshi exclaims he is getting the shivers. Shūzō is impressed by the power of Pendulum Monsters; when they are destroyed, they are sent to the Extra Deck, allowing players to bring them back via Pendulum Summon over and over again. He calls them burning hot as a result. Yūya decides to let his "Entermate" monsters take the lead and activates the effect of "Sword Fish" to reduce the ATK of "Scissors Bear" by 600. presents his friends with a simple math problem: 3000 - 600.]] He presents his friends with a simple math problem: 3000 - 600. Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya respond with a simultaneous "2400!" Yuzu says the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" is 2500, letting it destroy "Scissors Bear". Yūya tells his friends they are correct. Sora says the only other card he has besides "Scissors Bear" is the "Jack in the Box " that he had Set the last turn; even if he activates it, "Timegazer" can just negate it. He realizes he cannot prevent the destruction of "Scissors Bear". Yūya says Sora is correct once again and Sora says even if "Odd-Eyes" destroys "Scissors Bear", he will only take 100 damage, which is not enough to defeat him this turn. activates the effect of "Cheermole".]] Yūya says, "I wonder about that", confusing Sora. Yūya activates the effect of "Cheermole", as the monster leaps from its hole. He encourages his audience to look at the cheer of "Cheermole". "Cheermole" dances and waves its pom-poms, causing many hearts to fly out. Ayu calls the dance cute. When "Cheermole" is finished, Yūya explains that its effect increases the ATK lost by an effect that lowers ATK by 1000. "Cheermole" jumps up and releases more hearts at "Sword Fish", surrounding it in a red aura. "Sword Fish" creates after-images of itself that pin down and shrink "Scissors Bear" again, reducing its ATK from 3000 to 1400. Tatsuya says the ATK-reducing effect of "Sword Fish" shot up from 600 to 1600. Futoshi tackles Tatsuya and yells the shivers are coming, to the latter's chagrin. Sora realizes that "Odd-Eyes" is much stronger than "Scissors Bear" now, while Yūya explains that when "Odd-Eyes" battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the damage inflicted is doubled. loses to Yūya.]] Yūya encourages his friends to yell "Battle Phase!" altogether with him, and they do so in excitement. He attacks "Scissors Bear" with "Odd-Eyes", yelling "Strike Burst of Spirals!". "Scissors Bear" struggles to free itself from the "Sword Fish" before being destroyed by the blast. The attack knocks Sora into a dollop of whipped cream, reducing his LP to 0. Tatsuya and Futoshi exclaim that Yūya did it, while Yuzu sighs in relief. that Dueling with him was cool.]] "Sweets Island" disappears and Yūya finds Sora sitting in front of a wall. He walks up to him and reminds him of the promise he made earlier. Since Yūya won, he will not make Sora his apprentice. Sora leaps up in excitement and says Dueling with him was cool, while addressing Yūya by his first name. Yūya is confused why Sora did that. The young boy replies that since he can't be Yūya's apprentice, he can just be his friend. Yūya starts to protest, but Shūzō interrupts, saying they're friends now. Students of Duel School are equals, after all. He asks Sora if he will join You Show Duel School. Sora accepts and he says You Show is a lot more interesting than LDS. Shūzō is excited that Sora said yes, and runs off to get the paperwork. gets angry at Sora for calling his name without permission.]] Yūya asks Sora how he learned to Fusion Summon if he is not an LDS student. Sora replies that Fusion Summoning is normal where he came from. Yūya asks exactly what the place is, but Sora tells him not to worry about it, since they are friends now. Yūya dismisses Sora's statement as a bad reason and says he did not recall approving Sora as his friend. Sora puts a hand on Yūya's shoulder and says it's a pleasure to meet him. Yūya turns around and angrily says Sora is getting ahead of himself again. Sora is excited to Duel Yūya again and Yūya yells he will not accept this. Their other friends continue to laugh at them. Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Sora Shiun'in ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Yūya has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Entermate Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800), "Entermate Amenboat" (CG Star 4/500/1600), "Entermate Sword Fish" (CG Star 2/600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) all in Attack Position, "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. '''Turn 4: Sora' "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" attacks and destroys "Entermate Discover Hippo" (Yūya: 4000 → 2600 LP). Sora activates the effect of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", equipping the destroyed monster to it and increasing its ATK by that of the equipped monster ("Death-Toy Scissors Bear": 2200 → 3000/1800). Sora Sets 2 cards. Turn 5: Yūya Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Sword Fish", decreasing the ATK of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" by 600 until the End Phase ("Death-Toy Scissors Bear": 3000 → 2400/1800). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", but Sora activates his face-down "Jack in the Box", which would negate the attack, send an opponent's monster to the Graveyard and have the attacking monster lose ATK equal to the sent monster's ATK or DEF. As an effect targeted a Pendulum Monster Yūya controls, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician", negating the effect of "Jack in the Box" and re-Setting it. Sora activates his second face-down "Jack in the Box", negating the attack of "Odd-Eyes", sending "Entermate Amenboat" to the Graveyard and decreasing the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" by the DEF of "Amenboat" ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 900/2000). Yūya switches "Sword Fish" to Defense Position and Sets 1 card. Turn 6: Sora Sora draws and activates "Toy Parade", letting a "Toy" monster that is equipped with an Equip Card attack a number of times equal to the number of cards equipped to it. He targets "Death-Toy Scissors Bear". "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but Yūya activates his face-down "Entertainment Flash" as he controls a "Entermate" monster, which would switch "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" to Defense Position and prevent it from changing its battle position until the end of Sora's next turn. Sora activates the Action Card "Candy Coat", which he obtained before Yūya managed to grab it earlier, making "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" unaffected by all Spell and Trap effects Yūya controls and preventing it from being destroyed by battle. The attack continues and "Odd-Eyes" is destroyed (Yūya: 2600 → 500 LP), with it being placed on top of Yūya's Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard as it is a Pendulum Monster. Sora tries to use the effect of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", but cannot since "Odd-Eyes" was not sent to the Graveyard. Turn 7: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Cheermole". He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Cheermole" (CG Star 2/600/1000) from his hand and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. Yūya activates the effect of "Sword Fish", reducing the ATK of "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" by 600 ("Death-Toy Scissors Bear": 3000 → 2400/1800). As an effect was activated that modifies stats, Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Cheermole", increasing that value it was modified by 1000 ("Death-Toy Scissors Bear": 2400 → 1400/1800). "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", with the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubling the battle damage Sora takes as "Odd-Eyes" is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Sora: 1800 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Sora Shiun'in Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1